The invention relates to a motor vehicle seat, in particular rear seat or rear seat bench, having a seat part and having a backrest which has a foldover function brought about with an electric drive, the foldover function bringing about a folding over of the backrest or of a backrest part relative to the seat part.
The publication OE 197 37 269 C2 discloses a motor vehicle seat, in which the inclination of the backrest can be adjusted by an electric drive in order to make different seat positions possible. This motor vehicle seat is provided with an electrically driven rotary adjusting fitting, one fitting part of which is connected fixedly to a seat-part frame and the other fitting part of which is connected fixedly to the backrest frame, it being possible for the backrest frame to be set in inclination electrically about a horizontal inclination-adjusting axis and, in addition to this, being of mechanically or manually foldable design.
Another motor vehicle seat is shown and described in the publication OE 199 16 709 C1. This motor vehicle seat, in particular rear seat or rear seat bench, is provided with a seat part and a backrest which can be folded onto the seat part which, with the backrest resting on it, can be transferred about a transverse axis arranged in its front region into an essentially upright position. This seat has automatic folding, in which the folding of the backrest and also the setting of the seat part upright and the transfer of the seat back into its operative position take place by means of cables driven by a motor-transmission unit. In this case, this seat can be operated both from the vehicle interior and from the trunk. However, this predominantly mechanical drive is complex in construction and limited in its adjusting function.